


Nothing Slips Past Hermione

by worrywart1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart1966/pseuds/worrywart1966
Summary: From Tychesong's Drabble a Day prompt in the summer of 2016.  Severus and his son, Ezra, are really hoping they can get their latest escapade past Hermione.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This morning on the 'Ship What You Like, Pair Who You Please' Facebook page, someone reminded us that last summer, Tychesong offered a Drabble A Day prompt list. Quite a few stories were posted to FF.net and AO3 as a result; perhaps some of your favourite authors took part.
> 
> I was glad of this reminder because I'm itching to write, but am stagnate with anything I've got in the works. I happily took this on as a challenge to myself. It's a prompt a day, but I can't promise I'll provide a prompt each day.  
> I hope you like this first one; the prompt was flambé
> 
> * * *

Tendrils of smoke rose from the hedgerow. Man and a boy stood, surveying the damage.

"We won't tell your mother, okay?"

"She'll figure it out, you know."

"True, but by the time she does, I hope to have figured out—"

"Bribery again, eh, Dad?"

"Worked the last time, son."

"What worked the last time?" called a woman's voice as it came closer.

"Erm, nothing!" called father and son.

"Severus, Ezra; what did you flambé this time?"

Silently, they pointed. 

"A matching diamond necklace and earrings this time, my loves," said Hermione, smiling at the gobsmacked look on their faces. 


	2. Silence

Severus' favourite time of day was just before dawn broke. He would lay awake among the silence to listen to the soft sounds around him.

The susurration of Hermione's feet as she stirred slightly in her sleep.

The far away hoot of an owl calling goodnight, drifting through slightly opened window.

The barely noticeable _smack, smack_ of his infant son's lips as he lay, sleeping in his Moses basket nearby.

The rasp of his familiar's beak, preening her feathers.

He knew he'd have to rise and face the day soon, but this moment of silence every morning refreshed his soul.


	3. Contract

Today's prompt is 'contract'

Oh, standard disclaimer and all….I don't own any of it. Rats.

* * *

Hermione hesitated, her quill poised over the document. "These terms seem awfully strict."

"The Unspeakable life is just that. We insist you have no outside commitments that may interfere your work."

Hermione leant forward as if to sign when a glint from her left hand stayed her quill.

"I'm supposed to get married."

"Then you must make your decision."

Hermione confessed later to Severus that she did not sign the contract. When he asked why, she explained that although it seemed glamorous, to give him up was not worth it and nothing he could say would ever change her mind. 


	4. Tears

Today's prompt, or rather yesterday's is: tears

* * *

Harry and Ron wiped the tears from their eyes, laughing wildly. 

"You're kidding, right?" said Ron, "I thought I heard you say we needed to help you move to Snape's flat. Surely we heard wrong?"

Hermione, hands on hips, replied, "You heard correctly, and what's so funny?!"

"'Mione, it's….Snape…you know…Snape."

"I'm quite familiar with who he is, Ronald."

"Why?"

"Because I love him, you berks!" She stamped her foot. 

Harry, taking one last swipe at his eyes, asked, "You really love him?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Then that's good enough for me. Come on, Ron, let's get packing."


	5. Chapter 5

Today's prompt: _violin_

* * *

Hermione could hardly believe Severus wasn't wincing as their son practiced his lessons. He sat in his chair, legs comfortably atop his hassock, and calmly flipped a page of his book.

"Severus, how can you stand it?"

No response.

"Severus!!"

Nothing.

She rose from her chair and stood in front of her husband, taking the book from his hands. "Severus! How can you stand the noise?"

With a wave of his hand, he asked, "What?"

"The noise, love. How can you stand the noise of Ezra practicing his violin?"

Smirking, he said, "Earplug charm, my dear woman."


	6. Chapter 6  Coffee

Today's prompt is 'coffee'

* * *

Hermione handed a hot mug of coffee to her husband, who sat at his desk, eyes glued to the monitor.

"Did she have it yet?" she asked.

"No. Every time I see her tail go up, I think this may be it and then, just poop."

Hermione giggled. "Severus Snape using the word, 'poop'? You must be really addled, love."

Severus slurped from his mug. "I've been watching for weeks. Won't it ever happen?"

"I think it's a big hoax, if you ask me," Hermione replied. "I don't think that damn giraffe will every have her baby!"


	7. Tears

Today's prompt: Stars

* * *

"Did you have to hit him so hard?"

"He started it."

"Look, he's coming 'round."

"How do you feel, Harry?"

Harry clutched his head. "Like I've been run over by a hippogriff; why did you hit me anyway?"

"Because I didn't want Severus to hex you, that's why."

"I saw stars, 'Mione!"

"Well, you shouldn't have said what you said about me being pregnant again," Hermione huffed. 

"Exactly," agreed Severus. "We have children, not _batlings_ or _gitlings_. Get that through your head, Potter."

"And tell Ron to expect the same should he decide to disparage my children!" Hermione said.


	8. Snow

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I've published two chapters today, so be sure to go back one in case you missed it. Today's prompt is _snow_

* * *

"It's fun!"

"Don't smile at me like that."

"Like how?" 

"Like that, woman. You know it makes me…give in."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not trying to force you, but look it all that snow! It begs a snowball fight!"

"It's cold," he grumped. 

"I've recruited Lucius, Draco, and Bill. We'll be against Harry, Ron, and Neville. Just think of all the snowballs you can charm to hit Harry and Ron."

Severus' face broke out in a gleeful smile. "Yes, I could, couldn't I?"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would!" 

He hit her with a snowball.


	9. Hello

Today's prompt is hello

* * *

The noise of the crowd fell away as they faced each other.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly.

"It's been a long time," answered Severus.

"It has. Are you well?"

"Very. You?"

"The same."

"Working?"

"MLE. You?"

"St. Mungo's. Potions."

Hermione bit her lip. "Would you like to get a coffee?"

"That would be acceptable."

She gestured toward a Floo. 

Once settled at the cafe, they spoke at once. 

"I should have written."

"I'm sorry."

"I've missed you."

"I still love you."

"Can we try again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, oh, yes!"

"May I kiss you?" 

"I've missed that most of all."


	10. Flowers

Yesterday's prompt was 'flowers'. Today's will be along shortly in the next chapter. 

* * *

Hermione was dozing when something feathery and smelly was stuffed under her nose. She woke with a sneeze as a voice declared, "Dese are for you, Mummy!!"

She sat up and pulled the boy into her lap. "Oh, Ezra," she cried, "these are lovely! Where did you get them?"

Ezra pointed to the fence that bordered the flower garden that Hermione tended with loving care. "Over dere in the garden, Mum!" With wide eyes, he declared to her, "There are millions!"

Hermione sighed; would he ever learn? She tucked a daisy behind his ear. "They're perfect. Thank you, little love."


	11. Distrust

Today's prompt is 'distrust'

* * *

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't distrust Severus, but for him to have done something like this was certainly worthy of suspect. 

"A candlelight dinner, Severus?"

"Is it wrong for me to shower my wife with love?"

Hermione's eyebrow rose. 

"I may have had a slight accident with the laundry."

The other eyebrow rose.

"Ididn'trealizeEzrahadhidapotofinkinthemachinebeforeIranitandnowallyourlingerieis pink," he said in a rush.

"You have heard of Evanesco?" she asked amusedly. 

"Yes, but I used a drying charm; now it's doll sized."

"Oh, Severus!" she sighed. 

"We can buy you new things; practical and sexy even," he said, grinning and eyebrows wagging.


	12. Daydream

I'm so sorry! Real life really does get in the way some times. However, I'm catching up so there'll be four chapters today. 

I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this drabble series. I am so grateful! 

Today's, or rather three days ago prompt: Daydream

* * *

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny nudged the curly brunette who was slouched in a chair within the library at Grimmauld Place. 

"Hmm…what?"

Ginny laughed. "You were out of it, love. Where were you?"

Hermione blushed. "Just a daydream, I suppose."

"Was it about Severus?"

"It was," she said softly. 

"Was it perfect?"

"He was here, and there was a small boy with him; they were laughing and happy."

Ginny hugged the woman beside her. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Me, too", she sighed. "I still love him, and always will." She looked over to a framed picture of her late husband. "Always."


	13. Silliness

Second chapter of the day. The prompt is: Silliness

* * *

Hermione walked toward her son's room. Giggled whispers could be heard as her son Ezra and his friend Marcus played within. With a smile, she entered the room to find the two had built a fort of pillows and blankets. 

"What silliness are you up to?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, Mumma!"

"Nothing, Miz Snape!"

"Why do I think you're fibbing?" she asked, lifting the corner of the fort to see two boys surrounded by the remains of two pillows, some of it atop their heads.

"You can fix it, right, Mumma?"

"Yes, but you—"

"We're sorry!" the two hopefully chorused.


	14. Cabaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the song was running through my head as I wrote this. Still is...AUGH!

Third chapter for the day. Prompt is 'cabaret'.

* * *

A hung over Severus Snape moaned woke in bed. His unsympathetic mother-in-law to be stomped into the room, a phial of hangover potion in her hand.

"Hermione gave me this for you." She handed over the potion.

"Thank you," Severus grunted.

"You look pretty rough. Where'd they drag you to?"

"Lucius, Draco, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom took me to a cabaret of all places."

Jean's eyebrow rose. "You _were_ on your best behaviour, yes?"

"Madam, you can be assured I would do nothing to dishonour Hermione, now or in the future."

"See that you don't," she ordered with a smile.


	15. Fireflies

Final offering of the day; the prompt is: Fireflies. 

Worrywart's son may have answered this question exactly like this; however, it was the woman who laboured for three days to bring him into the world that he threw under the bus. 

* * *

Ezra sat on his father's lap, his mother sitting nearby. He had a jar of fireflies in his hands, marvelling at the sight of so many luminescent insects in one place. He also enjoyed the rumble of his father's voice on his back as his parents chatted back and forth.

"What do you like best about the fireflies, Ezra?" Severus asked.

"Their butts light up!"Ezra squealed.

Hermione chocked on her drink. "Who taught you that?!"

"Uncle Harry!" he sang as he happily threw his uncle under the bus.

"We shall have a word with Potter in the morning," Severus stated.


	16. Undermine

Today's prompt: Undermine 

This world is still not mine…alas

* * *

"Miss Granger! How dare you!"

Hermione looked aghast and quickly checked her mental log of recent interactions with others regarding the man before her. Concluding she had done nothing to offend, she responded, "How dare I what?"

"Undermine my authority with the students?"

"I did no such thing."

"You must have done!"

"Why? What evidence do you have?"

"They whisper when I come in the room."

"That's not unusual."

"They giggle"

"So?"

"Severus blushed. "They sing."

"What song?"

Severus mumbled something about them kissing and a tree.

Hermione laughed. " _You_ wanted to snog me behind that tree in Hogsmeade!"


	17. Forest

Today's prompt is: Forest  


* * *

"It's so quiet," Hermione marvelled.

"I come to this part of the forest often. The spot is just there," Severus said, pointing their clasped hands to a spot where the trees thinned a bit.

They walked quietly for a few hundred yards more. Neither spoke; it seemed sacrilege to break the peacefulness. The trees parted and a small glade appeared with a bench nearby.

"Oh, Severus, it's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed as they sat.

"No, it's peaceful; _you_ are lovely."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, go on with you."

"It's true. Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes, yes I will!"

Severus smiled.


	18. Chalk

I'm such a slug...between Easter and work, I've been so busy and then when I wasn't, I was lazy. There are two more prompts after this one and then I'll choose a few of them to expand into one shots as so many have encouraged me to do.

Today's prompt: Chalk

Today's disclaimer: I own not even a semi-colon of JKR's work.

* * *

"Ezra, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mummy," Ezra replied, crouching over the pavement, covered in chalk dust. 

"It doesn't look like nothing; you're getting filthy!"

"Da said it would be okay."

Hermione harrumphed. "Severus!"

Severus popped his head out the door. "Yes, love?"

"Did you say he could do this? What _is_ it that he's doing?"

"I did, and it's a secret."

"It's a 'prise, Mummy!" Ezra cried proudly.

"Are you done, son?"

"Yes, Da."

"Can you show your mother now?"

Ezra stood up, and there was a wobbly drawn heart with the word 'mum' scrawled inside.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!"


	19. Sword

Today's prompt: Sword

* * *

"Mummy, I thought you said we were having sa-word for dinner?" Ezra poked at the flaky titbit on his plate.

"Sword, love and yes, we're having swordfish for supper."

"Fish?"

"Yes, you like fish. Now eat up, and we'll go to Grans for pudding; she has a special treat for you."

"No wanna."

"Why on earth not?"

"Wanted sword!"

Severus laughed. "Ezra, it doesn’t really have a sword. They just call it that because it has a very long nose."

"Like yours, Da?" he asked impishly.

Severus glared, Hermione giggled.

"I'll show you a picture after dinner. Now eat!"


	20. Delicious

The final prompt: Delicious

Thank you for following me for the past month or so as I've written these drabbles. Many of you read and reviewed each chapter and for that, I am thankful. For those who popped in on the occasional chapter, I am thankful to you as well! 

It's a cold and dreary day in Pennsylvania today; I've skived off work, and it's a perfect day for lazing around and writing. Here's hoping the warmer weather truly sets in soon!!

* * *

Severus sat up against his pillows and blew his nose. _Ugh,_ he thought, _I hate having a cold; I can't smell or taste anything._ He hadn't been able to eat a great deal anyway. This particular cold became a rather infectious Wizarding flu, requiring Hermione, carrying their unborn daughter, and son to flee to Hermione's mother's home. Only yesterday was the family reunited. 

Hermione waddled into the room, carrying a steaming mug of tea.

"Here you are, love! I hope you like it."

Severus took a sip. "Ah, perfect" he croaked. "Delicious, absolutely delicious. Soothing, too. Thank you, my dear."


End file.
